lawandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Wildlife
| sTitle = | sSeries = SVU | nSeason = 10 | nEpisode = 7 | sProductionSerialNumber = 10007 | nAirdateYear = 2008 | sAirdateMonth = November | nAirdateDay = 18 | sImage = Wildlife-SVU.jpg | | wsWrittenBy = Mick Betancourt | wsTeleplayBy = | wsStoryBy = | wsDirectedBy = Peter Leto | | nNthProducedInSeries = 209 | nNthReleasedInSeries = | nNthReleasedInAll = | bFeatureLength = | nSerialAirdate = | | wsDate = | cslnStardates = | cslnYears = | | aNextReleasedInAll = | aPrevReleasedInAll = | aNextReleasedInSeries = Persona | aPrevReleasedInSeries = Babes | aNextProducedInSeries = | aPrevProducedInSeries = }} goes undercover to break up an animal-smuggling ring, and he gets help from a group insider, hip-hop artist Gots Money. However, this assignment leads to complication in Stabler's marriage and nearly costs him his life. Plot Stabler works undercover investigating a violent animal smuggling ring believed to be connected to a young woman's murder. The show starts with people hovering around Stabler who has been shot. It later shows doctors carrying him to a hospital bed. Then finally Detective Benson looking at her partner. It shows "One Week Earlier" and has Benson and Stabler responding to a crime scene where a young woman was found mutilated. They are shocked to learn that the killer licked her. And that they bit into her neck! Stabler then pulls out a dead exotic bird out of the woman's purse. Cast Main cast * Christopher Meloni as Detective Elliot Stabler * Mariska Hargitay as Detective Olivia Benson * Richard Belzer as Sergeant John Munch * Ice-T as Detective Odafin Tutuola * Michaela McManus as A.D.A. Kim Greylek * B.D. Wong as Dr. George Huang (credit only) * Tamara Tunie as M.E. Melinda Warner * Dann Florek as Captain Donald Cragen Recurring cast * Isabel Gillies as Kathy Stabler * Deep Katdare as Dr. Parnell * Eric Morace as ESU Lieutenant Guest cast * Andrew Divoff as Andre Bushido * Reg E. Cathey as Victor Tybor * Vanessa Aspillaga as Agent Brianna Kalke * Carlos Leon as Oscar Assadorian * Caitlin FitzGerald as Anna Bleers * Big Boi as Gots Money (as Antwan Andre Patton) * John Bianco as Michael Solano * Amelia Champion as Regina * Anthony Spina as Carmanuce Cascone * David Shih as Paramedic * Obie Sims as Male Driver * Chris Northrop as Emo * Joseph Tudisco as Animal Control Agent * Les J.N. Mau as Kuan * Brooke Baker as Lianna * Capital Jay as Gots Boy #1 * Patrick Byas as Gots Boy #2 * Daryl Williams as Gots Boy #3 * Pablo Gonzalez as Gots Boy #4 * Sean Simms as Gots Boy #5 References *Belarus *Natalie Bleers *Kenya *Indonesia *Italy *Jakarta *KGB *Laos *Madagascar *Russia *Pakistan *''Scarface'' Quotes Background information and notes * The gibbon rescued by the SVU appears to be a Lar Gibbon. The name given to it in the show is the white crested highland gibbon although there is no such species. The gibbon is also clearly too large to have been contained within a basketball. thumb|Donald Cragen and gibbon * Stabler's wound to his chest is said to be a "through and through" which would indicate that there would be an exit wound on his back, but when we see him holding the baby in the last scene, there is clearly no wound or bandage on his back. Episode scene cards Category:SVU episodes